In The End
by Torixx
Summary: Contains suicide, depression, and Linkin Park. The YYH gang all listen to In The End at once, and get thinking, with tragic results. Angst kick. PG-13 to be safe, R&R, please


In The End

A/N Been a while since I did anything here. Another songfic... Came to me while watching predator Linkin Park and YuYuHakusho are not mine! Unexpected semi-sequel to "By Myself".

Yuusuuke lay back on his bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling and sighing. Reaching over, he flipped on his CD player and let the music play, thinking mostly.  
  
Across town, Kurama was listening to his radio quietly while doing homework  
  
"After these announcements, Linkin Park – In the End" The DJ said, which snapped the kitsune from his work and made him turn the radio up a bit.  
  
"Bring me to life!" Kuwabara sang out in a girlie tone in his room.  
  
"HEY! SHUT! UP!" His sister, Shizuru, shouted, pounding on the orange- haired teenagers door, trying to keep the horrid sound of his singing from continuing.  
  
"Baka ningens..." A certain spikey-haired fire demon muttered as a teenaged boy walked by the tree he was sitting in with a boom box and took a seat, turning it up.  
  
All four of them seemed to get a bit more attentive as the song came on, however.  
  
**It starts with  
  
One thing/I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard I try  
**  
Hiei made his typical 'hn' noise as his thoughts were dragged from taking out his katana and murdering the boy and his noise-making thing to the fellow members of the reikai tantie. It really did start with one thing that he had friends. And that one thing was getting his ass beat by Urameshi. Still, the fire demon couldn't help but listen a bit closer to the song.  
  
Kurama smiled softly, nodding some to the music and standing up from his desk. "Good time for a break anyways." He told himself, humming along with the beat. 'And to think... My getting to know Yuusuuke and the others started with the one thing of being talked into stealing the mirror by Hiei...'  
  
Kuwabara stopped his horrid singing and went along, listening. "It started with me wanting to stop seeing ghosts..." He mumbled, taking a seat on his bed and moving slightly – and clumsily – with the music.  
  
"Hah. One thing... As in a chain of events." Yuusuuke muttered, still looking at his ceiling. "I guess me getting his by a car is that one thing though."  
  
**Keep that in mine/I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain to due time  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
**  
"Time really does fly..." Kurama muttered to himself. "It seems like yesterday, we were all getting acquainted outside of the castle, and now... The Dark Tournament is over, and we're drifting apart."  
  
"Time flies my ass, stupid ningen song." Three guesses who that was. "It seemed like forever since that punk shamed me until I was finally rid of them. Hn. I wonder what the fox is up to today."  
  
'Time flies... Not when you're trying to survive a fight, that's for sure...' Kuwabara thought, leaning back against his door now, sighing some.  
  
Yuusuuke nodded softly in agreement with the lyrics, closing his eyes slowly. "Has it really been so long...?" He asked himself, which his question was answered with the next bit of lyrics.  
  
**Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on/But I didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go**  
  
"I wonder why they all left. I can understand Hiei... And Kurama... But Kuwabara left me for his own life. Keiko left me for another guy. Yukina's gone. Botan... Well, I guess when you are the Pilot of the River Styx, you can't be expected to hang around with some kid. But still..." Yuusuuke mused, before shrugging it off and letting himself become wrapped up in the music.  
  
"I left them. Hn. Maybe I should go visit once in a while though. Never know when they'll come begging for me to save them, after all." Hiei muttered to himself, now somewhat glad the ningen making the noise was sticking around.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have left so quickly. But I just wanted to get back to a normal life... And my mother." Kurama sighed some, slouching down to his floor and running his hands through his thick red hair. "Oh well..."  
  
"Ooh! This next part is one of my favorites." Kuwabara said to himself, nodding his head still. "Hey, I wonder if this other guys miss me and my awesome talents." He added, shrugging some and knocking his head back against the door.  
  
**I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
  
And what it meant to me/Will eventually/Be a memory/Of a time when  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter**  
  
"Nothing matters in the end." Was the collective mutter from them all.  
  
"None of my strengths and help make any difference to them." Hiei said to himself, dispersedly  
  
"None of my power meant anything to those stupid demons." Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"Nothing. I. Did. Made. A. Freaking. Difference." Yuusuuke muttered, punching his pillow with each word, to accent it.  
  
"I didn't contribute much... Nothing I do matters..." Kurama sighed to himself, looking out his window for Hiei, as if expected the speedy fire demon to be there again. He was greeted with a bird, which flew away quickly.  
  
**One thing/I don't know why  
  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me/I'm surprised  
  
It got so [far]  
**  
"Bite my ankles, shrimp." Kuwabara muttered good-naturedly, a small smile spreading across his face, as he thought of all the fights they'd had as a group, yet how they had all pulled together in the end.  
  
"They all used me. Nothing else to it." The fire-demon muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the tree.  
  
"It really doesn't matter how hard I try, I still fail..." Yuusuuke said softly, punching his pillow again, accidentally firing off his spirit gun and watching the pillow begin to burn. He sat back, nodding to the song, and watching the spreading flames.  
  
"We've had our share of fights... And we've still gone so far together..." Kurama whispered, closing his curtains and sitting back down at his desk.  
  
**Thing aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it call comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me/ Will eventually/Be a memory/Of a time when I  
**  
"True that!" Yuusuuke shouted at his empty house. "Nothing's the same, ever again!" By now the dark-haired teen was reaching a point of insanity. He reached over and grabbed a knife, stabbing his bed with it boredly. "No one would know me!" He shouted, before screaming along with the music.  
  
"I kept it all inside... My feelings, my ideas, my dreams..." An extremely pissed fire demon muttered from somewhere in the park. "They don't know the beginning of me." He added a bit louder, laughing some.  
  
"It's all coming back to me..." Kurama muttered, pushing his dark red hair from his eyes and sighing. "I wonder if they would know me now... Collage, haircut, no more pink suit... Probably now." He added softly.  
  
"You never knew me in the first place!" Kuwabara shouted at his radio, causing his sister to yell at him again. "Don't pretend you did." He added in a mutter, turning and punching his wall.  
  
**I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter**  
  
"Nothing matters!" They shouted this time, all four singing along, both aloud and subconsciously.  
  
Yuusuuke grinned and picked up his knife, holding it to his wrist. "Nothing at all." He muttered softly.  
  
Kurama smiled some, pulling out his rose whip and hooking it up over the overhead light, making a noose before stepping onto his chair and into it.  
  
"What matters is not sticking around here..." Hiei whispered to himself, sliding out his katana and holding it to his stomach.  
  
"Why do I care?" Kuwabara asked himself, forming his sword and holding it to his neck.  
  
**I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
For all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know...  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
For all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know**  
  
"I trusted you... guys..." Was the soft mutter from each of them, as Kurama closed his eyes and stepped down from the chair, Yuusuuke slid his knife vertically along both his wrists, Kuwabara slide the energy blade across his throat, and Hiei pushed the sword clean through his stomach and into the tree. There was a collective groan of pain, as Hiei and Kuwabara began to cough up blood, Yuusuuke fell off his bed and laid bleeding on the floor, and Kurama's left leg twitched, before stopping. All four were still, all bleeding from various places.  
  
**I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter**  
  
The song faded out, as Mrs. Minamino walked upstairs to see if everything was ok, and fell to the floor in tears at the site of her son. Kuwabara's sister banged his door open, ready to hit her younger brother, only to see him dead on the floor, and fall to her knees sobbing. Keiko banged on the door to Yuusuuke's house, before giving up and walking inside, going to his bedroom, and finding him pale and dead on the floor, blood all around him. Yukina walked slowly through the park, planning on visiting her brother, only to be nearly knocked out by his body as the blade of his katana slid through the side of his stomach and let him fall from the tree. She screamed, which sent police rushing, as they were rushing towards the homes of the other three boys.

Corri: This wasn't supposed to be a suicide song, but I remembered this really annoying girl telling me about how her music teacher said it was, so I thought 'What the hell?' And wrote it. I hope you like, R&R 


End file.
